Rion Steiner
Rion Steiner (リオン シュタイナー Steiner Rion) was a minor character in Galerians. He is the original Rion that is belonging to Albert Steiner, and Elsa Steiner. He was childhood friends with Lilia Pascalle, and friends with Dr. Pascalle. Backstory Before Rion and Lilia were born, Rion's father and Lilia's father created the computer, Dorothy. Dorothy was supposed to be a computer that will help the people of Michelangelo City, but she had other plans. Dorothy wanted to become God, and create her new race called, Galerians. When Albert and Dr. Pascalle realize the behavior that the computer was showing, they decided it was time that they got rid of her. Rion Steiner was born to Albert Steiner and Elsa Steiner on April 26, 2506, he became friends with his father's friend's daughter, Lilia Pascalle. Rion and Lilia used to play together as they were young. Sometime later when Lilia turn 9, they put the virus program into her brain, and the virus activation program into Rion's brain, five years before the events of the game. Afterward, Rion began to have fevers and was in bed for a while. His father really didn't want to do it to his son, but he felt that there was no other way to do it. After a while, Rion eventually got better. Not too long after Rion got better, Dr. Pascalle and Albert began seeing suspicious men in black coats hanging around outside the house. The two feared that Dorothy must have figured out their plan about the virus program and virus activation program. Dr. Pascalle then suggest that he takes Lilia into hiding, Albert agrees that Lilia and Rion should be separated for the time being. A couple months passed from when Lilia had left with her father, Rion one day goes into the living room of his house and confronts his parents that he feels that something bad was going to happen, as he began having nightmares. Not too long later, the men in black coats comes into the house along with a Galerian, Rainheart. They began looking for Rion, who was having a hard time sleeping at the time of when they came. Rion gets out of bed he heard his mother. He went to the hall just before he could get to the hallway stairs. It was locked so he used his secret passage floor door from to his room to the living room. That's when the rabbits came in and found that no one was there. Rion had a strange feeling about the fridge but he opens it anyway to find his mother in it which has scared him. He went back up to his room from the floor and went to look for his dad to tell him. Once he heard a thump sound in the storage room Rion open it up to find his father had died too. In the movie, Rion's father died before the mother. Rion was eventually caught and was taken to the Michelangelo Memorial Hospital to be tested on. During experimenting, Rion was killed, which resulted in the creation of Cain, a galerian that was programmed to follow Dorothy's orders to search for Lilia and kill her, however though, Dorothy didn't use Cain, with the possibility because of his eye color being different with the real Rion, which Dorothy created another clone and named him Rion, like the real Rion, and looks more identical to him because of the eye color. Dorothy wanted to use the new clone Rion to find Lilia to kill her, but like the real Rion, he liked Lilia and didn't want to kill her, instead, he helps Lilia. Trivia * It is unknown if Rion, his family, and the Pascalles were living together or neighbors. See Also * [[Rion Steiner's Gallery|'Rion Steiner's Gallery']] Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Galerians Characters